My Ways Of Loving You
by YamixYuugiLover
Summary: Follow John Cena and Sheamus as they go through all sorts of situations while falling for each other along the way! This will be a series/compilation of one-shots that I write off the top of my head! Will be lots of love, friendship, angst, fluff, and of course Cenamus moments! John Cena/Sheamus slash
1. Mystery

**Title: **My Ways Of Loving You

**Theme/Prompt: **Mystery

**Warnings: **Slash, Male/Male, long conversations, Flirty!Cena, Embarrassed!Sheamus, horrible imagery at the end cause I'm bad like that. :P

**Pairings: **John Cena/Sheamus (Cenamus)

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Rating: **PG-13 due to John being...Well, John. :P

**Summary: **There is a mystery that is stumping the whole company, and Sheamus along with John Cena are trying to figure it out together to solve the mystery once and for all, if they can only stop bothering each other first...

**Author: **Hellsing_Girl23/YamixYuugiLover

_Author's Note: Whelp, due to me being a lazy ass and letting procrastination ruling over me once again, I have decided to just write Cenamus one-shots out to help get me back in the writing spirit for 'Love Bites!' =w= These one-shots will be random and will more than likely be AU at times. And I hope everyone enjoys this! :D Mucho love to you all!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

…For the life of them, both men were trying to solve this mystery that was still unsolvable to the whole locker room itself, hell most of the company was still pondering to this day on the how and why of the literally biggest mystery on hand.

Sheamus and John were idly sitting at a table eating ice cream in the break room with each other, sometimes daring to feed the other a spoonful from their respectful ice cream cups as the both of them looked over at the mystery walking around before scooting close to each other to start a low talk between them so no one else but the both of them could hear what the other was saying. Sheamus started off with playful poke to Cena's side as he munched down another scoop of ice cream before speaking in a low tone to him.

"So fella, what do ya say about someone helpin' him into that get up? Ah think that would be tha only way he could have it on in tha first place."

John rose an eyebrow at that as he playfully tapped Sheamus on the nose. "We've saw it our self, Shea. No one went with him when he went into the changing room, and he came out with it on. So the question is: How the hell did he slip it on?"

"Maybe he planned in advance an' tried it out at home or waitin' ta catch his flight? Ya know how people have these weird fetishes, yes?"

"But I heard that he found it in the dressing room and took it from there that night. So I highly doubt that."

"Oi! He really is comfortable in his own skin then, eh? …Ah got ta admit that tha lower piece looks…Very painful ta walk around in."

"You know, I wore a string thong before, and it did take some time to get used to, but once you get used to them, you barely notice them!"

"Fella. Three words. Too Much Info."

"…Admit it, Shea! You'd wear one too if you were interested in showing off your manly parts."

"Actually, if ah wanted ta show me stick an' stones along with me pale arse ta everyone then ah would run around naked. Everywhere."

"I'd pay to see that happen. All day long."

"…."

"…."

"Let's get back on tha subject, yes?"

"Before we do, I like to be out in the left field and tell you that the blush you have on your face makes you look like an adorable ginger snap."

"Oi! Quit pickin' on me, yeah? An' look! He's back in tha room! …Still find it hard ta believe he got that on by himself, much less even fit on him."

"Wasn't picking on you though…I agree. How in ten hells did he manage it? It doesn't even look right on him. In fact I don't think any guy would look good in that."

"Agreed."

"…Except maybe you. Bet you can pull it off easily if you gave it a shot."

"John! This is no time ta be jokin' around with me, fella! We have ta figure this out! Wait. Hold on a second. Is this your way of hittin' on me?"

"…Maybe he does a handstand to get it on. But then again that would only be possible if he was flexible enough, in which there are only a very few guys on the roster that are flexible at all."

"John." Poke. "John." Poke. "Fella." Poke. "Cena." Poke. "Oi! Answer me?"

"Then again, maybe he has a few friends who are talented in that area of getting such clothing on. Think he might have learned from them?"

"Your avoiding me question, John. …Is that a blush I see on your face? Why are ya blushin' for?"

"Sheamus. Focus on the subject at hand, would you? Or do you like observing me?"

"…Okay. Fine. Let's just drop tha subject an' figure this mystery out already."

"Oh ho! Now look who is blushing again! You seriously need to blush more often. Are all pale Irish gingers this…adorably attractive?"

"Cena, I swear if we don't get back on topic I'll have to dump ya fer a new partner in crime… Oi! I-is that what I think it is?! John, groping is not safe for work!"

"Oh, but then most of the roster wouldn't dare try to dread upon this mystery like we are, Stephen. And I think this is actually turning out to be the most productive day we've had about this subject all week long. Relax, it's under the table. No harm in that!"

"…I'm fixin' ta smack that smug look off your face, Johnny C. Not even goin' ta try ta get an explanation from you of why your hand is…stroking me thigh like that. You have only a second to wipe that damn smirk off your face, Cena."

"You know I find it endearing that you are trying to hide that red face of yours by trying to act like you don't like what I'm doing right now by giving me halfhearted insults. How about we drop the mystery just for now and say you and me…Go 'Grope and Poke' as they say back in my bus?"

"But…I want to know now on how he got it one though…Ahh! Okay okay! …Just don't squeeze me like that again or else you'll be tha one carryin' me around. 'Grope and Poke'? Is that some kind of game?"

"Long as that blush stays permanent on your face, then I'll try to stop touching you. Least I can tell everyone that I have began my conquest to tame and conquer the Great White as my own. Let's go now!"

"What? John, let me tell you how terrible you are in asking a person out. That, and conquering me? Bit kinky aren't ya? But ya haven't even answered me question yet!" Stephen was still blushing, putting his arms over his chest childishly as he mock glared at the amused Cenation leader next to him.

"But it worked, didn't it? Don't worry, you'll see what I mean by conquering you in the days to come. Alright. I'll say it in simpler words for you: Let's go so I can make your bed rock. Or mine with you on it. Either way, it'll take us to the next mystery at hand: How many times can I make you scream my name out tonight?" John grinned like crazy at the blush appearing on Sheamus' face as he reached out for his wrist and gripped it, making the Irish man get up from his spot at the table as they left they now empty ice cream cups on the table as they finally made their way out of the break room and straight out of the arena.

As the duo got comfy in Cena's tour bus and started a their first night of passion together, the man who was the one that had the mystery surrounding him was standing in the locker room, sneakily grinning as he put on the clothes that had everyone stumped in the company.

After all, he felt like it was a good thing no one knew how he got into the skimpy Warrior Princess costume, complete with a corset and trunks that fit him like a thong to hide underneath the mini skirt. That would always be one deep dark secret to Tensai after all.

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

_AN: For those of you wanting to know what the costume looks like, just google 'Zena: Warrior Princess' and bam! You now have the image that I now have stuck in my head. -Is shot- Oh, if anyone has a word or phrase they would like to see written out, then just put it in your review or message me! :D I'm open to all suggestions! Thanks for reading this! And truly do hope you'll review and tell me if you like it or not!_


	2. Forbidden Love

**Title: **My Ways Of Loving You

**Theme/Prompt: **Forbidden Love

**Warnings: **Slash, Male/Male, very AU, kind of angst in the story, but it all gets better with fluff at the end!

**Pairings: **John Cena/Sheamus (Cenamus)

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Rating: **PG due to angst and fluff!

**Summary: **Sometimes life wasn't fair when your were a prince who only wanted one thing in life: Spending the rest of you life with the one you truly love. But as Prince John will soon know, sometimes waiting is worth it at the end.

**Author: **Hellsing_Girl23/YamixYuugiLover

_Author's Note: Whelp, due to me being a lazy ass and letting procrastination ruling over me once again, I have decided to just write Cenamus one-shots out to help get me back in the writing spirit for 'Love Bites!' =w= These one-shots will be random and will more than likely be AU at times. And I hope everyone enjoys this! :D Mucho love to you all! Also, AU is so very AU. _

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

It was late at night.

It was always the perfect time to sneak out of his chambers and make it into the gardens where his secret lover was awaiting for him. It was the only time he had with them, other than the occasional gaze or two he could get in during the day, which pained him so much.

_'Why does life have to be so damn hard? Why can't there be a law where you can love anyone you want to regardless of gender and occupation and not be afraid of getting severely punished for it?'_ The questions were always running around in Prince John's mind as he made his way down the darkened hallway and made sure the guards were out of sight before he let his feet carry him to the all too familiar garden he had been going to for the past few months for his lover.

His love, who was a exotic gift from some foreign land in exchange for peace was a servant who occupied the stables to help out with the animals and to help build the remains of the castle that was torn down from rioters a year ago. John had fallen in love as soon as he laid his eyes on the rare pale skinned ginger, and wasted in no time secretly courting him in within the next few months behind his parents back.

Him. Yes, his lover was a male just like himself, but that didn't make any difference to the prince. If he had a choice in the matter, he would already asked the other male to marry him to love and stay by his side forever ruling as king and 'queen'.

He chuckled lightly at the thought as he finally made it to his destination and gazed around for the one person who was always on his mind, a bright smile making its way onto his face when he saw him leaning against one of the many trees in the yard, his hands threaded together in the back of his head to reveal the pale muscular arms he had gotten over the years of hard work and fights had had been into before he was given away to the foreign kingdom he only heard about every now and then.

Stephen traced another constellation in the sky with his eyes while patiently awaiting for his royal lover to meet him as they usually did past midnight, idly wondering if his prince was just now sneaking away from his room before he bit back a yelp of surprise as he felt a pair of warm, strong arms wrap around his waist and finally let his gaze go down in time to be caught up in a heated kiss, letting his hands unravel from behind his head to return the embrace as he let his arms lazily loop around John's neck and hummed when they pulled apart to gaze at each other silently.

"Hey love. How are you tonight? I only saw you twice today…" John lightly questioned him, pressing their foreheads together as he tightened the embrace he had his lover in slightly as the red head swopped down to give him a sweet kiss before answering him back.

"Ah'm much better now that you're here, John. Had another rough day out there building out in tha rain. Luckily ah got dried off before ah came ta see you though." The reply only made John angry at how his father was making his servants slave away at rebuilding a part of the castle that wasn't even important in the first place, and ignored the noise of surprise coming out of his lover when he held him tightly against him as he placed an apologetic kiss to the tip of his nose.

John hated that he didn't have any power to make Stephen's life any better; hell, he'd automatically would do anything just to have him in his sight all day, but this secret love affair he had going on with him while being engaged to some weirdo princess from another kingdom was the only thing keeping him here in the first place.

"Stephen love, why can't we run away again? I know I'm stuck being engaged to that princess, but I'm delaying the wedding with everything I can think of. I hate all of this. I only want you by my side, and I sure as hell won't allow anyone else in my bed except for you."

The pale ginger smiled at his words, sharing the exact same feelings as he kissed him once again before cupping his cheek with a hand gently. "Because it would only cause chaos, John. Plus, ah want ta see ya wear a crown made only for an amazing king ah know you'll be someday. That, an' ya never know what tomorrow will bring. Maybe yer father will retire someday an' let ya take tha reigns."

John snorted at his last sentence but eagerly kissed him back as he sighed a bit. "Wish I was as optimistic as you were about this, babe. But you know, I can always wait for the day to call you my queen you know?" The response had the desired effect he wanted as he watched a blush bloom upon his lover's face at his words as he grew a bit flustered and pouted a bit.

"Ah'll never get ya ta change yer mind about that when we marry, eh?" Stephen knew it was a slim chance of them ever getting married, but he knew he had to keep the hope up for the both of them. The bright smile cracking up on John's face was always worth it.

"Nope! Hell, I even want to see you in a wedding dress! You'd beat out all of the women in this kingdom if you ever wore a dress. All of them would be jealous of my husband who is also my queen!" John chuckled as even more heat spread on Stephen's face, kissing each cheek gently before burying his face into his shoulder.

"Want to stay here forever with you though…" The words tore at Stephen's heart as he nuzzled John, fulling returning the feeling as he sighed a bit.

"Ah know, love. But there is nothin' else we can do though…Until yer king that is. Which ah hope you'll be soon. Ah know you'll make a great king, love." Stephen smiled at his own words, knowing John would be a more effective king than his father ever was.

John nodded his head and took a deep breath in, loving the exotic scent of his one true love before gazing up at him with love and desire written in his eyes. "Can I take you tonight? So then I can last with the scent of you on me all day tomorrow? So then I can make that princess turn me down tomorrow when she sees me for the first time when she smells sex upon me."

Stephen chuckled and poked John on the side as he nodded his consent. "Of course love. Take me anytime ya like."

And just like that, the pale ginger was forcefully pushed down onto the ground, letting out the first moan out of the night as he let his royal lover pull him into a heated kiss while hands roamed around his body, both not knowing that tomorrow would indeed be a different day for the both of them, for the neighboring kingdom would declare war on them, and John would go on to become king within the next day for when his father died on the battlefield.

In the end, John did finally get his wish of staying with Stephen forever a month later, even managed to get him in a dress for their wedding as he made everyone accept his new queen.

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

_AN: Anyone else notice the trend gong on? Sheamus and the discussion of dressing up the opposite gender always amuses me. xD Next one shot will be...Hot. ;3 So thank you for reading this! And I do hope you'll leave your thoughts on whether you liked this or not!_


	3. Ring

**Title: **My Ways Of Loving You

**Theme/Prompt: **Ring

**Warnings: **Slash, Male/Male, kinks (some bandage, spanking, and BDSM), Lime that turns into kind of a lemon at the end, Dominant!John, Submissive!Sheamus

**Pairings: **John Cena/Sheamus (Cenamus)

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Rating: **R due to the lime/lemon mash up in this one!

**Summary: **After a wild night of RAW, John and Sheamus makes their way back into the empty ring, only for John to get an idea that the both of them can enjoy thoroughly...

**Author: **Hellsing_Girl23/YamixYuugiLover

_Author's Note: Whelp, due to me being a lazy ass and letting procrastination ruling over me once again, I have decided to just write Cenamus one-shots out to help get me back in the writing spirit for 'Love Bites!' =w= These one-shots will be random and will more than likely be AU at times. And I hope everyone enjoys this! :D Mucho love to you all! Wrote this one shot a while back on my Tumblr, but thought it'd be nice for people who want sexy times to be here on FF. :D_

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

Tonight was a wild night.

RAW was quite the show, with it's usual fights and all, but tonight set the locker room in a wild mood for some odd reason, with a brawl here and there, but the only ones who stayed out of it was none other than John Cena and Sheamus, who were currently wrapping up the show with signing things for fans and such until the arena itself was void of any life except for the few cameramen and the two wrestlers who were now sitting on top of the announcement table together, both still in their ring gear and all.

Sheamus was the first one to break the silence between them, jumping off the table to lean against the mat and grinned at the other man. "So now that tha show is over, what do ya say we go back to our hotel room an' get some sleep, fella?"

Cena rolled his eyes and waited until the cameramen were going up the ramp and out of his sight before giving a look at his Irish Hooligan, who was staring at him with curiosity. "Well, I've decided that we'll be staying a bit more longer here, Shea. I had this kinky dream last night and we are going to try it out tonight!" He smirked when he saw the tilted surprised look the fiery haired wrestler gave him, gesturing for him to get in the ring so he could begin to have fun with his lover.

The Irishman raised an eyebrow at his lover's words, but nonetheless got into the ring and watch as the Boston man easily slid into the ring, getting up on his feet as he eyed Stephen with a predatory look before pushing him up against one of the posts, kissing him hungrily as he made a grab for the string used for tag team matches and swiftly tied one of Stephen's wrists to the post, pulling away from the kiss to look at the mixture of confusion and amusement play on Sheamus' face.

"So John, ah got tha feelin' there is a reason ah'm tied ta tha post, care ta explain why?" Stephen bit down on his lip from making a noise of pleasure come out of his lips as soon as he saw the smirk that meant one thing: He was fucked. Or more better, he was going to be fucked, and very soon by the looks of it.

The Cenation leader didn't disappoint him as he got out of the ring and lifted the side cover up to get out a table out from underneath the ring, and then got another item and shoved it in his back pocket; Sheamus couldn't see what it was from where he was, but looked on as John slid the table onto the mat and got in after it, smirking over at Stephen as he set up the table and settled it next to where the fiery red-head was standing, sauntering up to him to lean forward and give him a quick kiss before letting his voice take on a seductive, yet commanding tone as he addressed him about their situation.

"Here's the deal. We are going to see just how flexible you can be, my Great White Kitten. If you use your free hand to touch me, or to touch yourself to get off, you'll get punished. You just stand there and be the sexy Irish bastard that you are and let me do all the work in giving us both pleasure." John winked at his lover before letting his fingers glide down Stephen's sides until they touched the fabric of his trunks, hooking his index fingers inside the cloth and jerked it down all the way off his legs, putting the trunks on the table and eagerly eying his now exposed Irishman. He idly ran his fingers up and down his muscled thighs, snickering when he saw his lover try to move away from his touch.

"Oh no. That won't do Stephen…. Didn't I just say to stay still? Time for your punishment now." And with that said, Cena turned Stephen around and whipped out the steel pipe he got from underneath the ring from his back pocket and smacked his bare ass with the pipe, loving the yell of pleasure he got from him his lover. He took the end of the pipe and traced the other man's spine with it.

The Cenation leader knew that his Irish Hooligan had a masochistic side like he did, and pain like this only turned him on even more. Hell, he made Stephen get off just from such pain on his backside one night, leaving welts marks on his pale skin. But now it was time to take it to the limit. He pulled over the table a bit more and ordered for his lover to lift up his leg and place it on the surface of the table, grinning when he got the desired effect he wanted: an angle where he could easily slide into Stephen and make him go wild from the position he had to keep himself perfectly still in while he fucked him hard. But first he wanted to tease him just a bit more with the silver pipe in hand.

Sheamus bit back from yelling again when he felt John hit his pale ass harder with the steel pipe, the white hot pain turning into pleasure as he tried to keep himself steady from moving. "Jesus John! Fuck!"

Cena snickered at the words, letting an arm loop around with the steel pipe and caressed his chest with it, making the Irishman shiver with desire and need as the cold metallic item went from his chest and trailed down straight to his growing erection, nearly jumping as the coolness slid up and down his member.

"Oh you got the fuck part right, my kitten. You are about to be fucked real hard." John teased him, growling in pleasure when he heard a loud moan escape Stephen's lips, taking the pipe away from his lover's arousal and rubbed it across the bright red marks that were across his ass, seeing his knuckles turn white at the grip he had on the top rope. He had half a mind to just bend Stephen over on the middle rope and fuck him like that, but decided he would do that later. Right now he was going to enjoy making his lover scream in pleasure just from him using a steel pipe and soon his own cock.

But for now, he now had an Irish Hooligan who was already aroused, and he planned to make the best of what he had right now and continued to torture Stephen with the metallic object in his hand and hoped the custodians wouldn't come in anytime soon. Cause he certainly didn't want anyone to see the pleasured look on his lover's face as he kept on punishing him. Oh no. That was for his eyes only to see.

Thus began the Cenation leader's game of driving his lover insane with pain and pleasure.

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

_AN: Have no clue why I always leave such one-shots done like this...xD Well, I hope all of you enjoy it and please review for me to tell me if you like it or not! ;3 _


	4. Broken

**Title: **My Ways Of Loving You

**Theme/Prompt: **Broken

**Warnings: **Slash, Male/Male, torture, violence, lots of angst. D:

**Pairings: **John Cena/Sheamus (Cenamus)

**Genre: **Horror/Romance

**Rating: **PG-13 due to the mucho violence and blood in this one shot!

**Summary: **He felt like he was going to die. The pain was becoming too much for him to handle., but with the thoughts of his loved ones future still in danger, Stephen knew he just couldn't give up that easily...He had to fight back, and go back home where he belonged.

**Author: **Hellsing_Girl23/YamixYuugiLover

_Author's Note: Whelp, due to me being a lazy ass and letting procrastination ruling over me once again, I have decided to just write Cenamus one-shots out to help get me back in the writing spirit for 'Love Bites!' =w= These one-shots will be random and will more than likely be AU at times. And I hope everyone enjoys them! This one is actually is a tie in with said story, 'Love Bites'! This is a huge teaser on what is going to happen in future chapters. ;3 This is for you, Ladyknights104! I know how much you want the next chapter for LB, and I promise I'll have it out soon! D: Read and review please! :D_

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

Everything hurt. The excruciating pain was slowly killing him, feeling like he could pass out any minute from it, both internal and external pain combined probably would have killed off a normal human by now.

Then again, he wasn't a normal human. He was a vampire.

He got caught and didn't know if he was going to make it through the intense pain he was being administered each hour by his tormentors.

But in the end it was his choice to be...in the dire situation in the first place. the pale red head let out another tortuous scream fall out of his mouth as his already torn left wing was twisted in an unimaginable angle.

"Fuck! Bunch of arses..." Stephen painfully panted out as he wearily tugged at the chains that bound his weak, bloody and beaten body to the satanic circle below him that had been drawn out of his own blood in order to make sure he wouldn't use his own magic to get away from his demonic captors.

"**Katra zil shukil, Shikari necuratul!**" The demon before the weakened vampire hissed out angrily, making another series of bloody claw marks running down the already torn side the vampire had, grinning in delight at the painful groan coming out of its victims mouth.

Stephen felt blood run down his torn up shirt and soaked his equally torn up jeans, closing his eyes painfully for a moment to hope and pray that his friends and family were safe and sound and weren't too worried about him, especially his boyfriend.

_'John...I'm so sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you...'_ He bit his bloody bottom lip at the thought; he shouldn't have made the promise of being able to return to him alive from this hell he was thrown into on own doing, even if it was a forceful choice he made.

They had to protect the secret weapon they had at their disposal after all. He would rather die than let the demons know that they had a secret that would eradicate the army the demons had already gathered up.

His only regret if he died was that he wouldn't be able to get the chance to tell the love of his life how much he really loved him.

The thought only made Stephen growl in agony and misery. _'It isn't fuckin' fair...I can't just give up and die now! Not when I finally found someone who finally loves me for not being famous, but for I truly am and wants to be with me forever!'_

The torn up vampire let out a sharp breath and acted like he had passed out from the pain to trick his captors into thinking he was knocked out cold. He could still feel their presence in the room, and was praying they would leave him once again in solitude, if only for a moment.

After a few more cuts and kicks to his wings and sides, the demons lost interest in torturing a passed out victim and left the room muttering under their breath, giving Stephen the final chance to make a desperate attempt to get out of this hellish prison while he still could.

He eyed the sharp, bloody dagger sitting upon the table full of torturous tools that had his blood upon most of them, focusing all his energy into his leg and prayed that his would work or else he really would be killed by these damn demonic bastards that threatened to kill his loved ones in the first place.

He calmed himself for a moment, taking in a painful breath as he knew every bone in his body was worn out with even quite a few of them broken, but he ignored the pain raging inside him in order to let out a battle roar as he got up and stretched out as far as he could to kick the table to the side, crying in victory when the bloody dagger slid across the floor and right in front of his feet, bending completely down to snatch up the blade part of the knife with his teeth, taking some effort to lift it up with his mouth as his hand were tied behind his back.

He carefully turned his head so the handle rested on his torn shoulder, ignoring the pain surging through him as he tipped it back, letting go of the blade in his mouth as he caught it with his bonded hands after it slid off his shoulder, Now working on cutting the ropes between his wrists, Stephen rubbed at his raw, bloody wrists and winced when he took a breather for a second to access the damage wrought upon his body.

_'Within five days of hell, I've literally have become bloody, bruised, beaten, and above all...Broken.'_ The last word echoed in Stephen's mind; He truly felt like hell, and even if he did get out of the dungeon, then how the hell would he make it to the portal to the real world?

The vampire shook his head and tried to clear his head of such negative thought right now, he after all just got out of his bindings, and now had to escape from this hellish nightmare he was sure he would never be able to forget. He first had to get used to walking on his two feet and nearly fell face first when he took a few steps forwards.

_'Oh fuck. This isn't good. I got to get out of here before they come back...Too weak to take on so many at once. But I can use my magic to at least hide in the shadows...I know me wings are broken beyond repair right now, so I'll just have to run as fast as I can.'_

The plan didn't sound bad in his mind, but Stephen knew better; it was a huge risk that he was taking by doing this, especially since he hadn't eaten anything for three days now. His entire body felt weak and beaten, and his could barely feel his wings anymore. He knew they were in the worse condition he'd ever had them in his life, and only hoped they could fix them when he got back home.

_'Home. I need to get to my own world now. John is waiting for me.'_ It was the last thought that drove the vampire to gather the last of his energy he had left in him and mutter some magic words in his own vampiric language to use the magical ability to fade into the shadows, using the opportunity to slip under the door and get himself out of what seemed to be a huge castle to him. Stephen knew who exactly owned this castle; a demon lord who was the one responsible for his capture, and the one who would pay dearly for what he had done to him. _'I'm coming back for you fella. Just you wait. If I ever, no, when I get back to 100% then you'll definitely will get yer arse handed to ya. I promise this.'_

It took the severely injured vampire nearly half an hour to get out of the castle completely and out into the wild, where he quickly went from the edge of the woods and towards the portal he saw on his way here when they had first captured him, ignoring the fact that two huge demonic hellhunters were perched on either side of the portal, both huge demons armed with a sword that was as tall as a tree and enforced in shining metal.

_'Alright Stephen. Almost there. Just rush through the portal and you'll be home!'_ And what a rush it was; the vampire knew the other two demons sensed him, but obviously wasn't even ready when he jumped out of the woods and was a blur of red as he easily ran past the guards, ignoring the screeching noises of the castle alarms as he jumped through the portal and into the vortex of going between the demon world and into his world.

It felt like forever when he finally landed face first into what seemed like...fresh grass? _'Holy hell! I..I made it! Thank god! Now to find help...'_

He cursed weakly as the energy he had earlier was completely burned out, moaning out weakly in pain as he tried to open his eyes to see where he was, but found even that task to be difficult. _'Shit. About to pass out now...But at least I kinda made good on me promise to John about comin' back...'_ As soon as the thought passed in his mind, Stephen was consumed by the blackness within, not knowing that he had landed in Hunter's backyard, where within the house, Stephanie, Hunter, John, AJ, and their secret weapon were having lunch together discussing how to save Stephen from the clutches of the demons.

Stephanie had heard something in the backyard and screamed for Hunter and Cena to help her as soon as she set her sights on the unconscious body of her beloved Moose laying in the middle of the yard face first into the dirt, crying in horror and worry that he was dead from how broken he looked lying there.

Hunter and John both ran behind Stephanie as she slid down on her knees right next to Stephen's body and let out a cry of anguish as she slowly turned him over onto his back, soaking in how much torture Stephen had gone through. It took her a moment to realize she froze to the spot before she felt her husband gently tap her on the shoulder, shaking her head as she watched the Cenation leader plant a gentle kiss on Stephen's forehead before gently picking him up in his arms as he looked at Stephanie in desperation.

"Stephanie...Please help him. We've got to get him help now! I don't want him to die from these...Wounds he has! He's a vampire...Vampires aren't supposed to die! I...I can't lose him now. Not after all we've been through just so he could die on me..." John's voice cracked, hiding his eyes from view from his friends under his cap as he cradled Stephen's body like a baby, tears blurring his vision as he silently followed the couple back into the house quickly and gently put him down on the bed where Stephanie had already began getting out boxes of bandages and salves getting while Hunter to go out and get Stephen blood to replenish the blood he lost. John held the pale hand that somehow healed itself, not once leaving Stephen's side for anything as Stephanie began to work on patching up his vampire lover, his eyes never leaving the pale face that was caked with crusted blood as he tenderly traced a finger over his lips while whispering three words that truly described the heartbreaking sight before him.

"My Broken Angel."

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

_AN: Poor bby! Never seems to get a break! -Whistles innocently- Hope everyone liked this one! and hehehehehehe, this cliffhanger is pure evil. I blame the demons for it! =w=_

_Demonic Translations:_

_Katra zil shukil = Suffer and perish _

_Shikari necuratul = bright vampire_


End file.
